Dark Mews: Kyra
by Jboppterp
Summary: A story of the evil Mew team, the Dark Mews, from the member Kyra's point of view. Has characters from TMM and my OC characters.
1. Powers

The Dark Mews

Kyra: Chapter 1

I live a pretty bizarre life. No, my parents don't work at a circus, and I don't go to a school for wizards. I'm a super hero! In a way, I am. Even though the team I fight on is evil, and we don't fight to protect the world, we DO help protect it by trying to defeat those nasty cyniclons! All they do is flirt with the good Mews and try to take the earth over. The Good Mews try to defeat the cyniclons, then they try to kill us! We're still not sure why. It might be the whole evil thing, but it's still not fair. Not to mention, having the powers of a narwhal isn't too evil, but the other's powers are. X is a vampire bat, Chrissy is a dragon, Mia, Tia, and Lia's are a three headed dog, and nobody knows what animal Myra is yet. Don't get me wrong, I love being a superhero, but it's a lot of hard work. Also, I don't think my team could get any more boring. It all started when my twin sister Myra and I were walking home from school. Well, I guess it started a few days before that, when I actually got my powers.

"I'm leaving for school now, Mom! Bye!"

"Goodbye, Sweetie! Take care of your sister for me!"

Myra looked a little annoyed. "I don't think I need her to babysit me, Mom. She's the same age as me, and I think she's the one who needs a babysitter considering all the trouble she is."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" I replied.

"You two better get going if you don't want to be late." Mom informed us.

"AHH! WE'RE LATE!" I screamed, running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Calm down, we're not late yet, but we will be if we don't get going!" Myra warned.

"Ok then, let's GO!" I said, running out the door.

Myra did a facepalm. "Oh, Kyra, what are we gonna do with you?" she asked to herself.

We made it to school on time, luckily. We have different classes, so we only got to see each other at recess. Myra has a study group after school, so I walked home alone. I saw an ice cream parlor on my way home, and dug around in my pockets until I found enough change to get myself a chocolate ice cream cone. I felt a little funny as I walked through the doors, but I thought nothing of it.

"One chocolate ice cream cone, please!" I ordered happily. The girl behind the counter look odd, with green and orange spiky hair, a collar around her neck with a black blotch thing on it, and a green snake skin top.

"Coming right up," she not-so-happily sighed. She walked to the back to go get something, I'm guessing it was my ice cream. The ice cream place was pretty small, with only three tables and only two chairs per table. There were little plastic ice cream cones hanging from the ceiling. The majority of the colors were pink and light blue. As I was waiting for my ice cream, I started to feel weird again. Then, the floor started to shake! I looked around to see the whole shop shaking! I thought it was gonna cave in on me, but I forgot that thought as the ice cream cones hanging from the ceiling started to glow! Suddenly, beams of lights shot out of the cones and hit me! I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling, and passed out. I woke up in my bed at home, with Mom next to my bed.

"What happened?" I asked, half asleep.

"There was an earthquake, and you were knocked out."

"Where's Myra? Is she okay?" I asked, worried out of my mind.

"She had to go to the hospital, but the doctor said she'll be fine."

"Why'd she have to go to the hospital?" I asked.

"A bunch of books fell on her. Maybe you should go check on her. Hannah is in there with her now." Hannah is Myra's best friend.

I jumped out of bed and rushed into Myra's room just as she was waking up. There was stuffed animals and cards all over the room from her book club. Hannah and I explained everything to her, and we left so she could sleep. Mom made Hannah leave and she made me go to sleep.


	2. A Date?

The Dark Mews

Kyra: Chapter 2

The next day was Saturday, so Myra and I woke up late. Really late, as in 1:30 pm. Myra was running around mumbling something about being late, so when she ran out the door I decided to follow her. It was pretty easy, given she wasn't the best runner, but I could tell she was headed to the park. I continued following her into the park until I saw her meet up with someone.

"_Is that... Kyle?" _I wondered to myself. Why is my sister hanging out with the coolest guy in school? So I decided to follow them on their "date" by jumping from tree to tree. I followed them down the street and into the ice cream parlor I passed out in during the earthquake. Luckily, I brought my coat, hat and shades with me, so she wouldn't recognize me. She kept looking at me funny, but I don't think she recognized me. He bought her ice cream, like a gentleman, but I still didn't trust him. I think he's using her for something...something EVIL... Anyways, they sat down and he said something to her. Then he got a phone call, and he left in tears. Myra was crying too, when my hat fell off and she recognized me.

"Kyra, is that you?" she asked, crying really hard.

"Umm, no, this is Mr. Browishiclinson." I replied in a fake deep voice. I don't think she bought it.

"Give it up, I can see you." she laughed, not crying anymore.

"Oh, I didn't see you there! How's your day going?" I replied nervously.

"Not very well. My date's Dad just died in the military." she sadly replied.

"I KNEW YOU WERE ON A DATE! Uh, I mean, I'm sorry for his loss." I caught myself.

"You were SPYING on me?" she asked. I tried to recover myself, but it was too late. She asked me to go home, so I left because she seemed pretty upset. As I was walking home, someone ran in front of me, then ran into the bushes. They were moving too fast for me to see what they looked like, and I didn't feel like looking in the bush to see who they were, because they seemed pretty scared, so I let it go. I went home and watched TV until Myra got home.

"MOM, MYRA'S HOME!" I screamed to my mom.

"Can you come to my room for a second, Kyra?" she asked me.

"Did you finally do something bad?" I asked, excitedly.

"NO. Now come!" she insisted. So I came. She said she was going to show me a love note or something.

"OOH, a LOVE note! So you got a BOYFRIEND?"

"Shut up and read it!" So I read it. It said: _Hi my name is Kyle you may not know me but I have been watching you from a distance and I like you. If you would even care to meet I'll be in the park tomorrow at 2 pm._ I couldn't believe it! So I started singing:

"Myra and Kyle sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-" I sang, until she covered my mouth with her hand. Then Mom came in and made us go to bed.


	3. Joning the Team part 1

The Dark Mews

Kyra: Chapter 3

Now that you know about how I got my powers, you should know about how I found out about them. It was the one day of the week when Myra didn't have a study group, and we were walking home together, talking about her date with the "cutest" guy in school, Kyle. I'm not really the "romantic lovey dovey" kind of girl. It's been a few days since the earthquake, and I still didn't know about my powers, and I'm not sure if Myra knew or not. Anyways, we were walking home when I heard what sounded like an animal fight behind the ice cream shop.

"I can't believe how violent some of the stray animals are around here," I commented.

"Stray animals? What are you talking about?" Myra asked, oblivious to the noises.

"There's a fight going on behind that ice cream parlor over there, can't you hear it?" I asked, gesturing to the ice cream shop.

She looked over to the parlor and suddenly looked worried, almost like she was trying to make an important decision. Well, I guess she made it, because she suddenly dashed over to behind the parlor.

"Myra, wait!" I screamed, running after her. What I saw then was something I would never have dreamed of seeing. There, in front of me, was three super girls fighting a giant purple octopus-like thing with spikes on its head and tentacles. The first girl was wearing a one-piece red sleeveless hoodie with a black belt and bathing suit-type bottoms. She had red and black spiky gloves and boots, a black collar with a black blotch, and a black girdle around her right leg, but the weirdest thing about her was the red and black bat wings on her back. I couldn't see her face or hair, her hood was covering them.

The second girl was wearing a green snake skin top that showed her stomach and her shoulders and neck. She had skin-tight pants with the same material that came to her knees, and had two orange belts on. Her wrists, neck, and ankles had a single strip of orange cloth wrapped around them. Her neck cloth had a black blotch on it. She had simple green shoes and green and orange spiky hair that I was dying to touch. Her eyes were green, too. As I was noticing her green and orange dragon tail, I recognized her as the ice cream shop person.

The third girl was very weird. She had three heads, each with different hair and eyes. The one on the far left had yellow hair and eyes, the middle one had blue and yellow hair and eyes, and the one on the far right had blue hair and eyes. They had blue collars around their necks which all connected to one blotch. They had a low-cut, blue sleeveless top with a yellow collar. The top attached to the blue bottoms, which had a bathing suit style with a blue and yellow long cloth that went down to her ankles covering in front and back of her legs. She had long gloves that went from halfway down her upper arms to a point at her middle finger, where the gloves were attached. On her left thigh was a girdle, and she had knee-length boots.

I stared in awe at the scene happening before me. I had no idea what was happening, until I saw a fourth girl. She had silvery-blue hair, and a silver collar with a black blotch attached. Her dress showed her shoulders and neck, and had a silver belt with a big black buckle. The dress stopped at her hips on the sides, but in the front and back it went to a point, ending at her knees. She had girdles on both legs and boots that almost reached her knees with spike things sticking out of the heels. She had full gloves that reached her elbows and had silver wrist braces. Then, I realized that she was my twin sister, Myra! I couldn't believe it! My shy, smart, NOT violent sister is fighting a giant mutant octopus. As I was trying to figure it out, I got this sudden urge to fight the monster, too.

"_What am I thinking? I can't fight that thing, I'm just a normal human!" _I thought to myself, when suddenly a black blotch appeared in my hands. My instincts took over and I went into some sort of transformation. A top that shows my neck and shoulders but has loose silver sleeves that hang on my upper arms appeared on me. The purple top shows my hips and parts of my stomach, and comes to a point in the front and back, and the point attaches to my simple purple and silver short shorts. My knee-length purple and silver boots had two silver strings on each side of them. I had purple gloves which came to a point at my middle finger, and at the end it came to a point but there was a silvery see-through cloth that comes to my wrists and covers what the purple part doesn't. I had a purple collar that the black blotch attached to. My hair turned silvery-purple, and something felt weird on my head. I felt up there with my hand, and I had a HORN!

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?" I screamed, scared and worried.

"Just shut up and fight!" the dragon girl said.

"But I don't know how! I just started the whole supergirl-with-a-horn thing!" I complained.

"Just trust your instincts! Trust me, it works!" Myra told me. So I did.

"OKAY giant monster thing, get ready to be defeated!" I exclaimed.

"GET ON WITH IT!" the dragon girl screamed, obviously annoyed.

"FINE!" I decided to trust my instincts. I'm not sure why, because the only thing my instincts have ever done is get me into trouble. I remember when I was six, my instincts told me that it would be a GREAT idea to hit the bush that made buzzing sounds. The bees thought otherwise. But, I figured I didn't have much of a choice this time.

"_Okay instincts, time for you to take over!" _I thought to myself. I concentrated really hard on my powers, and I felt something weird on my head. Well, I guess it was on my horn. Then, I looked down and I was floating! I snapped out of it, but before I lowered to the ground, something shot out of my horn! A ball of electricity? Sweet!

"That was so cool! Did you see that? I'm a SUPER NARWHAL!" I screamed. The dragon girl looked like she was about to explode with anger.

"You are so STUPID! We haven't won yet, and you're already CHEERING! Ugh! WHY did YOU have to get powers, too?" she ranted. I could tell she wasn't a very happy camper.

"YOU'RE A MEANER!" I screamed, and burst into tears.

"Oh God, not this again," Myra complained

"You know, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. We're here to defeat the Cyniclons, not to yell at each other or cry." the bat girl said. She didn't have any life in her voice, like she didn't care about anything but defeating those Cyniclon-things.

"Cyniclons? What are those?" I asked, curious.

"Only your worst nightmare," said an annoying voice, as 4 alien-things appeared. "I'm Kisshu, pleasure to defeat you. These are my comrades, Taruto, Pai, and Luca." Kisshu had dark green hair that was short except for 2 ponytails in front of his ears. He had a brown and black flowy top that showed his abs and stomach. He had black shorts that had two black ribbons on the back and a short piece of brown cloth covering most of his shorts. He has red bandages on his ankles and wrists, and had brown boots. He had amber eyes that had a snide look to them, like he thought that he could always win.

Taruto had short brown hair with two ponytails. He has a red shirt that's split down the middle and tied together with a black bow thing. It shows most of his upper body. His shorts were dark blue and really short, with a red ribbon on each side. He has no shoes, and white bandages around his wrists and ankles. His golden eyes looked immature and mischievous.

Pai had short dark purple hair with a ponytail in front of his left ear. He had a black v-neck tank top with purple cloth filling in the v-neck and around his neck. The black tank top stopped before his bellybutton, but purple cloth covered the space between his shirt and pants, which were long and black and went to his shoes, which were black and covered his feet, and green bandages covered his ankles. He had long purple wrist braces, too. His dark eyes looked serious.

When I looked at Luca, my heart felt funny.

"_What is this feeling? Do I actually LIKE this alien freak? I can't like him, he's my enemy! But why is he staring at me..." _I thought to myself, as we stared into each other's eyes. He had dark golden hair with a short ponytail in the back. He had a dark golden collar that attached to his shirt, which was a low v-neck with strings attaching the flowy, dark golden shirt, which stops before his bellybutton. His pants were also dark golden and flowy and came down to his knees. His shoes were green and covered his ankles and feet. He had green see-through cloths on his lower arms and calves. But, his beautiful green eyes looked sad, until he looked at me, then his eyes had a little life in them. We were still staring at eachother, until he snapped out of it and looked away.

"JUST what we need, 4 annoying FREAKS to distract us," said the dragon girl, who was really annoyed and angry. "Leave and let us do our job!"

"I don't think so, hot head," retorted Kisshu. Steam was literally coming out of Dragon Girl's ears.

The bat girl sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to do this myself." she said, as she ran up to the beast and slashed it with her wing. It dissolved into a little floaty thing, which was eaten by some weird three-tailed cat. "There, we won. Now leave, or we'll have to use force,"

"HA! As if YOU could make us leave! Even if you tried, we'd-" Kisshu was interrupted by Pai.

"Let's leave, Kisshu. We have no business here." he said.

"But we still haven't-"

"NOW."

"Geez, talk about pushy," Kisshu replied as he vanished into thin air, along with the others. Before Luca left, though, he gave me a long look, making me blush furiously. After they left, I got serious.

"What's going on? Why was there a monster? How were those people floating? Why do I have a HORN? Why does-" I asked before the Dragon Girl interrupted me.

"ONE AT A TIME!" The mean Dragon Girl screamed

"Okay, who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm X, the dragon girl is Chrissy, and Mia is the yellow head, Tia is the mixed head, and Lia is the blue head. May I ask who you two are?" said the bat girl.

"I'm Kyra and she's Myra. We're twins!"

"Let me guess how old you are, 8?" said Chrissy.

"NO! We're 10! And you're probably, like, 12 or something, X is 13, and Mia, Tia, and Lia are 15. Right?" I replied.

"I'm 13, thank you very much!" Chrissy growled.

"You're welcome!" I retorted.

"THATS IT! X, do we HAVE to let her on the team?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Who said anything about a team? I have too much to do at school, with book club and study group, I don't have TIME to fight monsters! Just give my powers to somebody else!" Myra worriedly said.

"It's not that simple. Come, I'll explain." X said, walking into the back door of the ice cream parlor.

"Okay," Myra replied nervously, and we all walked back into the parlor.

To be Continued...


End file.
